My team, My life, My harem
by Wihahini
Summary: David and his team had a deep bond, but all it took to change it was the finale of a big tourney. But did it change for the better, or the worse? OCxHarem.
1. Missy

''Alright, Metagross, Landorus, Serperior, Heatran, Aegislash and Togekiss…'' I said, as I listed off my opponent's team. ''He'll probably lead with Landorus and Metagross, and that Metagross is a mega for sure…''

My name is David. I have been into competitive Pokémon battling since I was 15, and now I'm 23.

This battle was the grand final of the Pokémon World Tournament, or PWT for short. This was the double battle format; four out of six of your pokémon had to be chosen to battle.

My team consisted of a Mawile, Umbreon, Sylveon, Suicune, Mienshao and Virizion, who were named Maya, Umiko, Sophia, Scarlet, Missy and Violet respectively.

''I can lead with Missy, to fake-out that Landorus, as my opponent will probably protect with Metagross to mega evolve… Also go with Maya, as she will get the free mega if that Metagross does protect. Violet would be of great use for that Serperior, who probably has contrary as its ability. Also Scarlet, for tailwind and guarding off that Togekiss… Yeah, I think I'm good. Do you think so, girls?''

Yeah, if you didn't notice already because of their names, my team was only girls.

''Umiko and I think that you are okay, even if you didn't choose us. Isn't that right, sis?'' Sophia said, as she talked for her twin sister, who only nodded in return, being more of the silent type.

''Sorry for not choosing you two, but I don't think you'll be of much help. Not to be mean, of course''

Sophia nodded ''I have to agree, that Metagross would probably One-Hit K.O. me, and Umi's toxic wouldn't do anything to it. She could go for swagger and then foul play, but it's still risky considering how fast a mega Metagross can be and its attack'' Umiko only nodded again.

''Yeah, that's exactly what I thought. I think I have to change your moveset, Umiko. You are too prone to fall if somebody uses taunt on you, as your only attacking move is foul play, and your speed stat isn't that good…''

''Umm… M-My tailwind could give her a boost, too…'' Scarlet voiced ''I-If you want to, o-of course…'' She finished whilst looking at the ground.

Scarlet was kind of the shy type, even if she was a legendary pokémon. She was always flustered at something, but she was happy nonetheless.

''Thanks, Scarlet, but I think that I already made my choice. If that doesn't bother you two, obviously'' I said, looking at Umiko and Sophia, who both shook their heads

Umiko, as I said before, was very silent, and was the total opposite to her twin sister, Sophia, who was happy and cheerful.

''Alright, let's go, then. Are you girls ready?''

''Obviously!'' Missy Shouted.

Missy was a rare kind of girl. She wasn't too girly but at the same time wasn't too much of a tomboy. She was just like, in the middle. It was hard to describe her.

''Yes, I am'' Maya said calmly.

Maya was very calm and collected. In all my years of being with her I have only seen her mad like two or three times. She didn't like to get angry at people, and preferred to sort all things out peacefully, unless if she was battling.

''We are, master. Proceed to battle'' Violet said.

Violet was very formal and loyal. She refused to call me just by my name, preferring master instead.

''I told you a million times to stop calling me that, Violet. Also, I think someone isn't ready yet'' I said, and we all looked at Scarlet, who just blushed and looked at the ground.

'Y-Yeah… I'm r-ready…'' She said in a shaky voice.

''Okay. Let's go, then. Umiko, Sophia, you'll watch the battle here, yes? You can go out if you want''

''No, we prefer to see you battle. Besides, if you lose, I'll be able to tease you for the rest of your life'' The girls giggled along with her, making me sigh.

''You are the worst'' I said and hugged her ''That's why I love you the most'' She smiled and nuzzled my neck.

''Sorry to interrupt, master, but I believe we have a battle to attend'' Violet said.

''Yeah, you're right'' I said ''We have a battle to win''

''Yeah!'' Missy shouted ''Let's go there and show them who's boss! Or my name isn't Missy!''

''Okay, your name is now Maria'' I told her.

She looked at me with an unfazed expression, and we all laughed.

* * *

''You did great there girls!'' I cheered, hugging each one of them.

We had won the tournament. My opponent was really troublesome, and his Metagross managed to knock out both Scarlet and Maya, but in the end, Missy managed to pull through, with Violet at her side.

''Thanks, master, but I am afraid that we could have had done better there'' Violet said.

''Yeah, I have to agree'' I said, sighing ''But you could have done better in every battle you have had, and still I will be proud of you, even if you lose''

''I think you all did great there, don't you think so, sis?'' Sophia said, and Umiko nodded, staying silent.

''I was the first one to faint…'' Scarlet said, sighing and looking at the ground.

''There was not much you could do to survive a brick break from his Metagross after you received that leaf storm'' I said.

''I could have avoided the first attack…'' She sighed.

''Tell you what,'' I began ''We'll go training tomorrow, Scarlet. Just the two of us, okay?''

She gave me a little smile and nodded ''Okay, David''

''Anyway,'' Maya cut in ''I think we all are hungry. Could you make us dinner, please?''

''Yeah, no problem'' I said.

I was never one to cook, and usually one of the girls helped me make lunch and things like that, so we just had some toasts.

''I'm kind of sleepy, so I'll go to my room'' Scarlet said, after we all had finished our food ''If that's okay with you all'' We nodded to her, and she walked upstairs to her room.

''Umi and I are also going to sleep now'' Sophia said and Umi nodded, walking off.

''I will take my leave, too, master. Good night'' Violet spoke up.

''Yeah, I think I'll go into dreamland too. Bye, David'' Maya said.

The girls all slept in different rooms upstairs, save for Umiko and Sophia who shared theirs. I slept downstairs.

''You are going to sleep, too?'' Missy asked me.

''I think I'll take a shower first'' I told her.

''Mind if I take one with you?''

I looked at her in confusion, but then shrugged ''Sure, I don't mind''

''Excellent'' She said, and walked past me to my bedroom.

My room was quite big; there was a king-sized bed and a nightstand besides it. Some paintings that I brought from Sinnoh and Kalos, along some framed photos of me and my team on the walls.

With the recent tourney I won, I now had a lot of money. That was one of the perks of being a professional pokémon trainer, after all.

I walked in to the bathroom to see Missy already starting up the warm water, and looked back at me.

''There you are'' She said ''Care to join me?'' She slowly got in whilst looking at me with her same unfazed expression.

''Uhh… Sure'' I said, and quickly disposed of my clothes, except for my boxers.

I slowly got into the shower, feeling the warm water splash against my face and skin.

Missy got some special shampoo I bought for her and passed it to me. With those long arms she had, it was pretty hard for her to wash herself.

I got the message, and took the shampoo from her hands. I applied some on my hands and started to apply it on her back. She sighed, but kept still.

When I was done with her back, I moved to her stomach, to where she leaned in against my shoulder and threw her head back, allowing easier access. I slowly worked the shampoo up to her chest and B-cup breasts, which were pretty average for her species.

She let out an almost inaudible moan, but I just kept going, applying the shampoo on her head now.

When I was done there, I stopped, but she quickly protested.

''No, do my waist too'' She said, her eyes still closed.

I complied, and started massaging her waist and thighs. She moaned a little bit more loudly now, and I knew she was getting aroused. Maybe her heat season was coming up earlier this year.

I stopped there. She opened her eyes and gave me a faint smile. ''That felt really good''

'' _Yeah, kind of noticed_ '' I thought, but I just gave her another smile in return.

She yawned a little, and then looked at me with tired eyes. ''Would you mind if I slept with you?''

I thought about it. She may be near her heat, and she may be feeling sexually aroused, but I don't think she would try anything with me.

''Yeah, sure'' I told her. She gave me a smile and walked out of the shower.

I finished cleaning myself off, and got out too. Missy was already sleeping in my bed, so I quietly changed to my pajamas and slid in.

The main goal was to not awake her, but I failed, and she opened one eye to look at me.

''You do a great job at being silent, but moving so much also wakes up people or pokémon, you know?'' I sighed and she giggled a bit.

''Sorry, Missy'' I said.

''No worries, we can still sleep'' She hugged me and put her head in my chest ''Goodnight''

''Goodnight''

* * *

I groggily woke up, in the middle of the night, feeling a light weight on my chest.

Missy was there, completely asleep. She looked kind of cute like that.

I didn't care about the fact that she was on top of me, her panting and soft moaning was what worried me.

I decided to wake her up, as she could be having a nightmare…

Or a wet dream…

Nevertheless, I shook her shoulder, whispering ''Missy'' near her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at me with a tired expression.

''Why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream…''

'' _Yeah, definitely a wet one_ '' I thought.

''You were panting, and I thought you were having a nightmare''

''It was a nice one. I'd liked it if you hadn't woken me''

I decided to tease her ''So, what kind of dream was good enough to make you pant and softly moan?''

She blushed, and looked to the side ''None of your business''

''Something nice, that can make a girl moan… Must have be-''

''You got me, okay?! I was having a wet dream! What is wrong with that?!''

She blushed when she realized what she had said, and covered her mouth with her paws. I giggled a little at her reaction, making her blush a bit more.

''Okay… maybe that was too much information…'' She said, making me laugh again.

I kissed her in her cheek ''Don't worry, Missy, we all have them in a while'' I said while looking at her sympathetically.

She smiled and hugged me, and then looked at me ''Promise me you won't tell the others''

''I promise''

All that was needed for her to calm down, and she leaned against my shoulder again.

''Seriously, though'' I began ''What was your dream about?''

She hesitated for a bit, and then began explaining ''Remember Kyle, the Gallade?'' I nodded, so she continued ''Well… We were in a cliff, looking at the sunset together. I leaned in against his shoulder, and he put an arm around my neck. He then looked at me, and we both locked eyes'' She started blushing now ''We kissed passionately, and we fell to the ground… You can guess what happened after''

''Seems like your imagination is really active''

She smiled, but then frowned ''I was really enjoying it, and you had to wake me up!''

''I'm sorry'' I said ''I thought you were having a nightmare, and decided to wake you up for your own good''

''I know…You'll have to repay me one way or another, you know?'' She said, then blushed.

''Did you… just suggest we do-'' Missy kissed me, out of the blue.

I quickly took hold of her shoulders and pushed her off me, but not forcefully ''Missy?! What's gotten into you? You know this is illegal, right?!''

''Sorry, David…'' I saw a small tear appear on her right eye, and that broke my heart. She was my most trusted pokémon, and I couldn't endure seeing her sad.

''Missy! Don't cry, please…''

''I kissed you all of a sudden, and maybe you don't return the feelings I have for you, but its okay if you don't love me the way I do''

I instantly connected our lips. I wasn't even thinking what I was doing, but I would do anything to make her happy again.

She seemed to flinch, and then eagerly returned the kiss. We made out for a couple of seconds, or minutes, I wasn't sure.

We broke the kiss and she looked straight into my eyes. Hers were filled with lust, passion, and love.

''Missy. Do you really want to do this? Things will not be the same after this''

She nodded ''Yes, David. I want to make myself yours. I have always loved you, and I'm so happy I can demonstrate it now''

We kissed again. She put her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. My hand moved to her breasts, making her give a small moan. I used that so shove my tongue inside her mouth, and we made out again.

My hands continued to softly grope her breasts, and she was moaning more and more into the kiss.

We separated when the two of us were completely out of breath, and looked into our eyes again.

''I… I want you… Please…'' She said.

I smiled, and gently put her in the bed. I started tracing my finger from her stomach to her lower lips, where I started massaging her.

She gave a soft moan, and closed her eyes. I gingerly stuck a finger inside, and she flinced, but moaned as I started moving. Her insides were tight, even for my fingers.

''Could you… be a little rougher?'' She asked, and I added another finger inside, as well as quickening up the pace. I was thinking how this was wrong, and I shouldn't be doing this, but if it made her happy, it made me happy.

I gently removed my hands from her insides, and before she could ask why I did that, I was already licking her lower lips, producing more moans from her.

''Ah~~…D-David… '' She moaned, and pushed me deeper with her paws ''F-Faster…''

I happily obliged, also using a finger to stimulate her clit. I absolutely loved her taste. It was very sweet, like if it was chocolate.

''I…I'm close…'' She warned, and I responded by licking faster and pinching her clit a little. That was enough to take her over the edge, and she came with a squeal.

I collected her cum and drank it down. When I looked at her, she was blushing and panting softly. She looked quite cute.

I leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss, but with less fervor than before. She must have been tired.

''Are you up for the main event, Missy?'' I asked her.

''Only if I get to be on top'' She said.

I nodded to her and she smiled. We kissed again while we switched positions.

She broke the kiss and stared at me lustfully. I took off my pants, exposing myself to her.

She smiled and positioned herself. I could feel the heat emanating from her pussy.

I grabbed her hips and looked at her eyes, waiting for confirmation. She put her paws on my chest, and nodded.

I lowered her slowly. She closed her eyes, and let out a small moan. I wasn't surprised to not meet any resistance. She liked to train a lot, and her hymen could have been easily broken during one of those sessions.

Just to be sure, I decided to ask her.

''You are a virgin, right?''

''Y-Yeah… My hymen broke during training…''

''I thought so''

She started moving slowly, taking all of me. She gave a soft moan and bit her lower lip, all the while looking at me directly in my eyes.

My hands traveled up from her hips to her breasts. I began groping them, making her moan more loudly.

She started bouncing a little bit faster, closing her eyes and letting the pleasure fill her completely.

She dropped down and looked at me. Our lips were mere centimeters away from each other.

We kissed again, closing our eyes. We were completely lost in each other.

Seconds, minutes, hours. I don't know how much time passed, but we were seemingly kissing for ever. It couldn't be more than just a couple of minutes, but for me it seemed like hours.

She broke the kiss and looked at me. We both were panting for air. We regained our breath and kissed again, letting out tongues battle each other this time.

I started thrusting now, meeting her hips halfway. She moaned into the kiss and took my hands in hers, who were still groping her.

She broke the kiss and smiled. No words were exchanged between us, only the sounds of our occasional moans, our blushing faces already telling how we felt for each other.

''D-David… I'm c-close…'' She said, still smiling and biting her lower lip, holding back her moans.

''I… am too…'' I replied.

She was moaning louder by the second, and finally kissed me and gripped my hands, cumming all over my member.

Her vice-grip on the aforementioned caused me to have my own orgasm, firing my seed deep inside her.

This time I broke the kiss. She was smiling tiredly, while panting.

I pulled out of her and a pool of our mixed juices formed. I was too exhausted to care.

''I l-love you, David…''

''I love you too, Missy…'' **  
**  
We shared a last kiss and she hugged me, going to sleep.

I covered us with a blanket. I looked at her beautiful sleeping form and smiled.

I closed my eyes and began to think.

'' _What did I just do…?_ ''


	2. Scarlet

I woke up from my slumber. Missy was lying in my chest, sleeping peacefully.

''Missy'' I said as I shook her ''Wake up, Missy''

She tiredly opened her eyes and gave a small yawn, stretching her arms. She looked so cute, I wanted to hug her.

She saw me and smiled ''I had a really good dream last night…''

''It wasn't a dream, Missy''

Her eyes widened ''D-Did we really mate?''

''Yes, we did mate, Mis-''

She kissed me for a couple of seconds and then hugged me ''I love you, David!''

''I do too, Missy, but we have to talk about this'' I said.

Her smile faded and looked at me with a hurt expression ''W-What? Y-You don't love me?'' Some tears began to form on her eyes, and she looked down.

''No, Missy! It's not like that! I love you, I truly do, but poképhilia isn't exactly legal here in Unova. I could get in jail if we were to be found out, and all of you girls would be freed into the wild, or worse. We have to stay in a safe line, Missy. Do you understand?''

She seemed preoccupied all of a sudden, not that I could blame her, but she nodded her head slowly ''Yes, I understand''

I kissed her ''Good. Now, let's get the day going''

She seemed to be in a trance from the sudden kiss, but snapped out of it and smiled.

* * *

The day continued as normal. I made some waffles with Missy's help, woke up the rest of my team, and now we were eating in a comfortable silence.

But something was off…

Scarlet hadn't even touched her food, and she was also blushing softly.

''Are you alright, Scarlet? You need some air?'' I asked.

She nodded ''N-No, I'm f-fine… I'm just not hungry…''

I knew she was lying, but I didn't press it further ''Okay. Are we still going to train?''

She beamed at me ''Yes! I won't pass on that!''

''Good. You girls have plans for today?''

''Umi and I are going out. Not sure where, but we'll go out'' Sophia said.

''Be careful when you are out. Last thing I want is you two getting kidnapped'' I told them, to which they giggled.

''Missy and I are going to watch some movies. Haven't watched Inception in a while…'' Maya said.

''They are still in the dream in the final scene, I just know it!'' Missy chimed in.

''As for me, I will buy some food we need. We are running low on berries and meat'' Violet said.

''Make sure you are in your human form while doing that, Violet'' I told her.

Legendary and mythical pokémon had the ability to morph into a human form and a feral form. Scarlet and Violet preferred to stay in their feral forms, but they changed sometimes.

After we finished our breakfast, Scarlet and I got ready to go training on the nearby woods.

She was on her human form, partially because she disliked getting all the attention she got while on her pokémon form, but mostly because she liked to hold hands with me while we walked.

She was wearing a light-blue skirt and a white blouse. She had violet hair and scarlet eyes. In age, she didn't look like she was older than 16. She looked kind of like a schoolgirl, and acted quite like one too.

One thing that always bugged me was that her eye color changed from her feral form and human form. Her feral form had an icy blue tone that was a real contrast to her human ones.

Same went for Violet, whose eyes were a slight shade of pink while human, and a blood red while feral.

''That clearing looks nice, don't you think?'' She asked cutely.

''You want to train there?'' She nodded her head, so I led her there.

She transformed back into her feral form once we got there, and I pulled out my attackdex from my pocket.

This thing was useful. It had every known pokémon move with a detailed description, and was capable of creating simulations of those attacks. With this you could try out movesets, avoiding attacks without really hurting your pokémon, and pretty much anything from the competitive world.

''You ready, Scarlet?'' I said.

''Uhm… y-yeah…'' She sounded so insecure, but that's Scarlet for you.

''Let's start with something relatively easy, thunder''

She nodded as we began our training.

* * *

Her training had gone by smoothly. Out of 100 thunders, leaf storms and thunder fangs, she managed to avoid 40, 27 and 12 respectively, not bad considering their accuracy is 70%, 90% and 95% respectively.

Right now, I was letting her rest. She had transformed back into her human form, and we both were leaning against a tree. I was reading a book while she had her head on my left shoulder.

Being a water type, she didn't sweat, so it wasn't a problem for her. I think it had something to do with her water-type attacks, and not dehydrating.

She nuzzled my neck a bit and grabbed my left hand with her right hand. Any person who happened to pass by would probably think we were lovers (and probably freak out because she looked like a schoolgirl).

I looked at her to see her smiling. I put the book down and ran a couple of fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and continued to nuzzle me.

''You know, you look really cute when you do that''

She opened her eyes and blushed a bit, but still smiled ''You always say that''

''But it's true, Scarlet! You are just so cute and shy! You can melt even the iciest heart!''

She giggled and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. She closed her eyes again continued to lean against me.

I went back to reading my book, occasionally running my fingers through her hair.

After a few minutes, she spoke again ''David? Uhm… W-what's it like to have a mate?''

I continued to stroke her hair before answering ''It's not that I have been with too much girls, but from the little experience I have, I can safely say that being with someone is one of the most wonderful things in the world''

She moved so she was over me, straddling my hips. She was blushing madly, and asked with a shaky tone ''F-For how long… h-have you and Missy been mates?''

I obviously wasn't expecting that and I just stared at her with a shocked expression ''W-What? Come again?''

She seemed to be blushing more fiercely as the time passed ''I-I heard y-you two last night… a-and I t-thought I may also have a chance with you…''

Okay, this was weird. Yeah, most guys would probably kill to be in my position right now, having not one, but two girls fawning over them? But Scarlet was… like a little sister to me, I couldn't do anything like that to her. She was the most shy and clueless girl, and… I just didn't know.

''Uhm… I-I don't know what to say, Scarlet… I-I don't think I could bring myself up to do that with you…''

She quickly protested ''B-But why? You don't love me the same way you love Missy?''

''No! It's not that! I love all of you girls the same, okay?''

''T-Then why did you mate with her?''

I must have seen that coming. I knew she already had me in the ropes, and I couldn't bring any counterargument now.

''I… honestly don't know why I had sex with her, or ''mate'' with her as you girls say it…''

''T-Then… W-Will you mate with me too?''

If I said no, I know she wouldn't press it further, she isn't one to force things into people, but at the same time, she would be heartbroken, and probably wouldn't even look at me in the eyes after it. Sure, she wasn't one to hold grudges, but still…

''…Okay, you win. I'll mate with you, but promise me you w-''

She quickly closed the gap between our lips with a kiss. All words that I may have wanted to tell her died in my throat. Throwing caution to the wind, I cupped the back of her head and tilted mine to deepen the kiss.

She seemed quite nervous, not that I could blame her, probably being her first time and all.

She slowly moved her hands from my hips to around my neck. She was moaning softly while we continued to kiss.

I didn't want to use my tongue, as she was quite new to this, but for a first-timer, she sure knew how to kiss.

She broke the kiss and opened her eyes. She was blushing madly, and quickly looked at the ground.

''What's wrong, Scarlet?'' I asked.

''I-I am a virgin, a-and I don't know what to do…''

I giggled and gave her a quick kiss ''Don't worry, Scarlet. I'll do all the work. Lay on your back''

She did as instructed, resting her head on the tree. I rolled over so I was on top of her.

I began to slowly unbutton her blouse. She seemed to blush more and more as more buttons became undone. She quickly put her arms around her chest to hide her red bra from view.

''What are you doing? I asked her with a lustful smile.

''I-It's embarrassing…''

I caressed her neck, that made her let out a soft moan, before responding ''It's okay, sweetie. It'll feel good, I promise''

She blushed at that, and slowly dropped her arms to the side.

I gave her a soft smile, which she nervously returned.

I slowly undid the ties of her bra, but I kept it there, so it barely concealed her breasts.

I leaned over her and gave her a quick kiss, then began trailing down until I reached her neck. I gave it a little kiss and a lick, causing her to shiver.

I was again face to face with her bra, and this time I brushed it to the side, letting me see my little Scarlet fully topless.

I grabbed her right breast and lightly squeezed it. She moaned a bit and covered her mouth with her left hand.

I removed her hand to kiss her, as I continued to grope her. She moaned into the kiss and licked at my lips to ask for entrance, to which I gladly obliged.

The tongue war was short, but it was still fierce. Our tongues rolled against each other, as we were lost in the lust-fueled kiss.

She broke the kiss to let out a loud moan. I was groping her a little bit rougher now, and judging by her expression, she was absolutely loving this.

''I-I can't take this anymore… T-Take me, David… please'' She begged.

''Don't get ahead of you'' I teased her ''You want your first time to be memorable, right?''

Not waiting for her answer, I left her breast and moved my hand to rest on her skirt. I brushed a finger past her crotch, causing her to gasp and close her eyes.

I slowly tugged at her skirt, gently removing it until it reached her knees. Her panties were also red, like her bra. A wet spot was clearly visible.

''You were planning this since the start, weren't you?'' I asked, moving myself so we were face to face.

''Y-Yeah… I-I love yo-'' I cut her off by pressing a finger against her lips, smiling lustfully. She looked at me with a soft yet nervous smile.

I continued my previous actions, now teasing her entrance by rubbing a finger against the fabric of her panties.

She squirmed a bit and bit her lower lip. I figured out this was enough teasing, so I removed her panties slowly in order to give her the release she needed.

I looked into her eyes while doing this. Her expression was a mixture of shyness, anticipation and lust.

I gingerly poked at her entrance, looking at her, waiting for confirmation. She hesitated a bit, but nodded. I slipped two fingers into her, making her moan softly. She was tight, even around my fingers. I started moving at neither a slow pace or fast pace, just like in the middle so it was enjoyable for her.

I got near her and kissed her, all the while continuing my ministrations. She moaned into the kiss and pressed her hand on my chest.

''T-That f-feels… Mnnaah~'' She moaned, not able to finish her sentence.

''That feels… what?'' I teased, going just a little bit faster.

She bit her lip again, struggling to be able to hold back her moans. I caressed her cheek with my free hand, looking at her with lustful eyes. I could feel my erection firmly pressed against my jeans. It was becoming quite painful, but for her, I would overcome any pain.

She looked at me with the same bedroom eyes I was giving her before, before answering my previous question ''T-That feels… s-so good~''

''Glad to know you are enjoying yourself''

She covered her mouth again. I was starting to think she didn't like moaning, but it was just so she could contain back her orgasmic howl.

I removed my fingers from inside her and licked the remnants of her cum . She was panting and her eyes were half lidded. She was probably too exhausted to continue.

''That… was… awesome…'' She said between pants.

''Too exhausted to continue?'' I asked.

''I'd love to, but I-'' I pressed my lips to hers in a quick kiss ''Take a break, dear''

She smiled tiredly and put her clothes back on. She then proceeded to snuggle up to me and sleep, resting peacefully on my shoulder.

I grabbed my book that I had left aside when we started, and continued reading.

 _''As long as nobody knows about this,_ '' I thought '' _I could_ get _used to it_ ''


End file.
